Fragmented
by Athena Picasso
Summary: Girl: Thunder Best Friends: Books Faviorite Best Friend Maximum Ride.
1. Morgan

Possibilities.

Multiple possibilities.

Books.

As well as possibilities, books, there were multiple books.

Thousands, millions of books.

FanFictions.

The creations of fans of books.

Really, everything is connected to books.

Everyone, are connected to books.

Books are our world, we live with books.

Ideas created, stories, butterflies.

All reminded of books.

Some people live for books.

Authors.

Avid readers.

Some people hate books, but still, are connected to them.

Morgan, was an avid reader.

Leon, her brother, was not.

"How can you love books?" Leon would say.

"How can you hate books?" asked Morgan, then she would push up her round yellow glasses and kept reading.

Morgan is 14, Leon is 12.

"Morgan," her mother would call "Dinner."

"One second!" Morgan yelled.

"What are you doing?" Asked her mother, Daisy.

"Writing." Morgan would yell down.

"Always working on something," Her mother would say to her father.

"Mmmm" said her father, reading the newspaper, not really listening, but pretending to.

Morgan is a college student, she was working on her thesis.

"Hey, Morgan, what are you doing?" Would ask her roommate, Candy.

"Writing." Morgan said.

"What is with, you, always writing, writing, writing, writing." Said Candy.

"Writing, writing, writing, yes, but you, partying, partying, partying. There's really no difference, partying is your passion, writing is mine." Morgan would keep typing.

Morgan is almost graduated, turning in her thesis.

"Hey Cheryl." A greeting to the receptionist.

"Hi Morgan." Said Cheryl.

"I'm turning in my thesis."

"Finally." Said Cheryl, reaching across the counter "I'll give it to James."

"Thanks" Morgan walks away, hoping James will like it.

"James," said the note from Cheryl "Morgan finally finished her thesis."

"Good," said James to himself, he knew Morgan was a good reader, and writer. Cheryl had kept him updated.

He started to read.

He loved it.

Morgan is an author, she has two 4 year old twins, boys, and a two year old girl.

Not to mention her fans.

But unbeknownst to her, Morgan's life is intertwined with someone else's.

Her name was Thunder.


	2. Sady

Thunder climbed up the tree.

Her face dirty, knees scraped and finger bandaged, she still insisted on playing in the apple orchard.

She had brought her two favorite books with her: Maximum Ride and Lovely, by Morgan Noman.

She had also brought her carving knife and the block of wood that she had decided she would turn into Fang, from Maximum Ride, she hadn't done him yet.

She could hear her little brothers playing in the field, jumping, running, laughing.

She sighed.

She wished she had friends that were real; her only friends were books, created by someone else, but loved by her.

Thunder was the only one in the family who had an odd name.

Todd and Len were her two brothers.

Todd and Len were lucky; they had their own personal pack of children. Or, friends, as sane people call them.

She climbed up her favorite apple tree and went onto her favorite branch.

She traced over the letters carved by a much younger Thunder.

Thunder-Storm.

She had been proud of her odd name back then, that was before Sady had died.

Sady was here dog, she was a Rottweiler, but a big pussy. Sady and Thunder had played together, they had read together, and in the nights Sady would curl up on her spot at the bottom of the bed and Thunder would curl up in her spot at the top.

Then, Sady went to the vet for her annual checkup. Sady was the same dog, loving, caring, and full of heart.

The doctor had come out, telling them that Sady was developing cancer in her left leg, and that she didn't have much longer to live.

Thunder had gotten up at 9:12 on Thursday, June 21st and nudged Sady.

"Come on girl!" She said "We have lots of fun things to do today!"

Sady was cold, and she wouldn't get up, so Thunder went to confide in her mother.

"Mommy!" she said, running up to her mother in the kitchen "Sady won't get up."

Thunder's mother had then gone up stairs to check on Sady.

She came back down and gently told Thunder the news.

"Thunder honey, Sady's dead."

Thunder had buried her head into he mother's apron and cried her guts out.

Thunder's family had considered buying a new dog, but Thunder wouldn't have it.

That was the day she had carved in her name into the tree. It was also the day she started reading for a living.

Thunder had carved before Sady had died, but now her carvings had more soul, and she felt that when she carved she got a little piece of Sady back.

That's why she was devastated that Sady had died.

She had lost her best friend.


	3. Dogs

But, then again, she had been 8 then, now she was 14. She was the outcast of her school, the black sheep of the family. Her mother told her that she was an outcast because the other girls were jealous.

Thunder thought, no, knew, that it was because she wasn't a cheerleader. Most girls in her school were the usual vision of a California girl, blonde, stupid, and Boobular.

The girls that had hung out with her when she was 11 or 12, had grown cartilage and joined the "popular" crowd.

Thunder hugged her notebook, the one of which she had written all her Fan Fictions, and Stories. The one time she had tried to type it on the computer, the computer shut down, erasing all her work, and, well, let's just say, that did NOT end pretty.

She put her books on the tree, where she had put a notch, just for books when she was carving up there.

She decided to start carving Fang.

She started on the figure first, making him with his hands on his hips; he was wearing loose jeans, a t-shirt, and raggedy tennis shoes.

She made the form of the wings, adding little details, like the feathers, then moving to his head and hair.

She finished, and then realized that the sun was setting.

"Thunder!" she could hear her mother yelling into the now darkening night.

Thunder grabbed her books and ran toward the house.

As soon as she got inside, it started to pour buckets of rain.

_Lucky run_. She thought to herself.

She went inside the kitchen.

"There you are!" said her mother "You scared me half to death!"

"What's for dinner?" Thunder asked, changing the subject, she hated fear.

"Fettuccini Alfredo." Her mother answered "It'll be ready in about 45 minutes"

Thunder walked over to the computer and got on.

Border Collies. She typed into the search bar.

Whoops, she thought to herself, forgot the, For Sale part.

She typed it in.

Border Collie Puppies for Sale said the first one.

She clicked.

_**Five beautiful, potty trained, neutered puppies are ready to go out to different homes. There are 3 girls and 2 boys. Please call 778-990-5564.**_

Hmmm, Thunder thought, she bookmarked the page.

She skimmed over some other dogs, bookmarked the ones she liked until her mother yelled.

"Children! Dinner's ready!"

She could hear Todd and Len running down the hallway. She eased herself out of the chair and walked towards the dining room.

Todd got there first, and Len came seconds after.

"Hiya Thunder!" exclaimed Todd.

"Yo, Todd."  
Thunder nodded her head.

"I was looking at some dogs." Said Thunder, poking around in the noodles that made up her fettuccini Alfredo.

"FINALLY!" Len shouted.

Mom was one of those people who couldn't stand noise. So she promptly told Len to quiet down.

"So, back to the point." My mother said, she was always telling me I needed to get a new dog since Sady died. And now I was asking for a new dog, straight out of the blue.

"Well, I was thinking about Sady and I figured that she would want me to get a new dog." I said "I looked up Border Collies and now I really want one. As long as it doesn't get cancer and die."

"Well, we'll look into it." My dad said. He was not as grateful as my mother that I wanted a new dog; he hated Sady, and pretty much all dogs.

We finished dinner and watched a movie. The family Saturday ritual.

I went to bed, dreaming of Sady and not imagining what would happen the next day.


End file.
